life without limits
by cait.walsh
Summary: When Ian and kyle O'shea move to town some blonde haired girl starts to fall for Ian what will happen *chapter 3 out* Au all human
1. prologue

**i do not own the host or anyof people ****  
**

Wanda's pov

''get up wanda its 11 am and i have a date to go on" melanie screeches

ugh mental melanie was back and we had to go shopping for her date with some guy burns i dont know why she goes out with these creeps i-

"get up !''

i let out a moan or was it a groan i have no idea and to be honest i didn't care

'' yay your up get dressed ''

so melanie leaves and i get up and dressed in record time as when melanie's like this weird mode she could go mental if you took to much time. i love melanie in a sisterly way but she gets like this every time she gets a date she gets like this. and most of them are real creeps and this burns guy is the worst so far but what ever it is her life not mine.

I walk down the stairs and i see melanie waiting for me buy the door we pull out of the drive in her 4×4

When we pull out oof the drive I start a conversation with her

''So do you like this guy ''

Melanie hesitates and mumbles ''no''

''So why don't you ditch and we can have a movie night ''

She smiles and says '' you've turn out to be a real rebel haven't you Wanda''

I doubt that so I just smile and say ''sure''

i dont really like shopping so this is my gain and defiantly not her loss

* * *

mel's pov

I'm kinda glad wanda didn't like this boy he always looks at her when she's near him i think he has a crush on her but i have heard her call him a creep when she's with her only friend sunny, and when i say only friend its not like i don't want her to be my friend but when ever i ask her to eat with me and my friends she says she wouldn't fit into my ''crowd''.

I don't understand why she has such low self belief she's got lovely long blonde hair it looks like a halo to me and blue silvery eyes that look like they reflect the light around the room and a tiny figure which is cute but boys don't like cute they want hot which is why i get a date every week and wanda hasn't got one yet. maybe i could hook her up with some one .

''earth to Mel what movie do you want to watch'' wanda was asking me

"Umm the hunger games" my fav movie

she pressed play and we started to watch the movie.

* * *

sorry its short i needed to start but i didn't know how to sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry about not uploading !**

**and i don't own anything also thanks for the ****reviews **

* * *

**Kyle's pov**

If Ian doesn't wake up soon he can go to school on his own its 8:27 and school starts at twenty to nine were going to be late and its his fault.

He walks slowly out of the door and a smug smile on his face he annoys me so much you wouldn't believe me i know siblings fight but i can't remember a time when we haven't been fighting.

"Kyle were going to be late." he walks out of the door.

" NUUUHHH "i say sarcastically

I walk into the drive and climb into the car he has still got that smug look on him ugh.

"So are you planning on being late" staring at him

"Pretty much i have no friends so whats the point" he asks me

" Umm an education so you can acutely have a life you know'' he can be so dumb

"To be or not to be that is the question" what ?!

"Quoting Shakespeare where the hell did that come from" smart guy huh

"Were at school dufuss" he just looks at me

"Woah who is she" i see the best looking girl I've ever seen a girl with an athletic structure and amazing brown hair

* * *

**Wanda's pov**

"Hurry up Wanda" melanie is speed walking

"Hey i only have small legs and your on the track team"

"No excuses Wanda were going to be late"

"Ugh"

"Be late then Wanda"

I see two boys walking out the car park I've never seen then before so they must be new. I saw the one with the weird nose staring at Mel.

Its always Mel getting the boys i do feel jelouse some time because shes the one whos popular, pretty and gets all the boys.

The two boys are fighting I see them look towards me and I turn immediately and I don't look back until my first class.

When i sit down in my seat at the back of the class one of the two boys is in my english class and lucky me the last seat is next to me.

No offence he looks like a jock with 1 brain cell so yay me ( no offence to sporty people ). As he sits down

Miss lewis introduced him "hello class this is Ian O'shea and he will be in our class for the rest of the year"

Yay.

"ok now class turn to your partner and play two truths and one lie"

Ian goes first "I have one brother, I like football, I've met obama."

Obviously the obama one.

He looks at me

I whisper "The last one "

"WHAT!" he shouts

I say it again only a little louder.

"WHAT !" he shouts again

Everyone stairs at us and i start to blush.

*The bell goes*

Saved by the bell yay

* * *

**Ian's pov**

When I walk out of the class girls start to flirt with me maybe this school could be okay.

when I walk to the canteen I see Kyle and some other people at one table i decide to sit next to him

'' Hey bro when did you get popular "

"Shut up !" he is getting annoyed

"woah i didn't know you were a twin" from a voice i don't recognise

"yeah why didn't you tell us" from the girl he was watching earlier.

"im not a twin" he states

I take a seat

The blonde girl i was annoying walks in and walks over to us

"Hey mel i've got yo-" she stops when she see's me

"What are you doing here " she gives me Demond eyes

"Eating lunch"

"Ugh" she hates me mission complete


	3. Chapter 2

**Mel's pov**

These two are fighting so much its unbelievable maybe i should stand up for wanda it's not like her to fight like this though he really has annoyed her hasn't he.

I bet she has a crush on him it has to be the only reason she doesn't like him is because she has a crush she finally has one thank the lord.

Maybe I could set up a double date me, Jared, Ian and Wanda she might agree if I don't tell her who it is she should agree, but what about Ian i doubt he would agree i could ask Jared to do it for me like any good friend should.

"Bye mel" wanda was leaving

" ugh what an annoying brat " Ian complains

and every one looks at me they know i hate people making fun of wanda i get up all eyes on me and pick up a jug of water walk around to were Ian is sitting and i tip it on his head he looks at me I say

''If you ever make fun of her I will make your life living hell '' he looks at me and I walk away.

**kyle's pov**

That was hilarious I've never seen Ian look so angry in his life we look at him then he storms out of the room.

I bet he is looking for that blonde chick I have to follow so a few seconds later I follow him out he walks out of the school and on to the field he finds her and punches her right in her left eye.

When mel finds out he Is dead

When he figures what he did and realised he punched a girl gilt shows up on his face and someone takes the girl to welfare

**mels POV**

He punched her why would he do that he is dead to me.

I drive her home I ask her what happend she is silent .

I gusse its a good time to ask her to go on a double date i need to ask some one to be my date first but that should be no problem

''Wanda wanna go on a double date''

Silence

''I'll take that as a yes then''

Yay


	4. Chapter 3

**Wanda's POV**

I can't tell Mel i cant she will go mad.

Or even worse that would be a nightmare and i have to go on this stupid stupid stupid double date ugh i wonder who its with what if my dates Ian imagine that hell would brake lose.

I should ask her acutely thinking about that she wouldn't tell me anyway but i will ask.

I walk to her room about to ask her and i listen to her talking to Jared.

**Jared's POV**

Mel is serous about Ian and Wanda she already has got a couple name for them ready for it O'wanda ...

I know but this has one good thing about it I'm her date.

I started to do a victory dance but then my dad walked in looked at me and walking all i have to do is ask Ian to be Wanda's date without using her actual name difficult right but I would do anything for Mel.

*calling Ian*  
"hey who is this" Ian asks

"ummm Jared" I sound unsure

"oh hi what you want"

''go on a double date"

"who with ?"

the forbidden question

"Tell you at school"

*hung up*

wow he is annoying maybe Wanda was right

**Ian's POV**

Wanda thats who there setting me up with if there that interested in us i might as well go and be happy but not let anything happen is that ok.

it is isn't it I'm not leading her on am i should i ask Kyle

I asked him he laughed so its okay to go right

What if she likes me but i really don't she will be so embarrassed i don't know what to do ...


	5. Chapter 4

*sorry about not uploading but i will make this chapter longer*

**Wanda's POV**

Mel is insane if she thinks I'm going in what she calls a sexy dress she is mistaken I don't have the body for this dress maybe i could trick her and turn up in a nice not to revealing maybe spring green dress or something ...

WAIT WHY AM I ANXIOUS ABOUT THIS ITS JUST IAN!.

I keep my hair down and in lose curls and leave my make up neutral light pink lipstick a little blush and some light eye shadow and a tiny bit of mascara not to much.

OWWWW just poked my eye.

After putting my dress on I chose a dress light pink with a green jacket with interesting peaces of news on them I made it myself.

I walk downstairs and put converse on as soon as I do Mel shouts

"No converse" but its to late

Theres a knock at the door and we both know who it is.

Mel gets all girly everyone knows she likes Jared.

So i have to open the door ugh she can be annoying.

The two boys look at me I see them starring.

Ian reads from my jacket ''why puffins win at love."

They look at me weirdly I just srug.

Mel walks out in her sexy dress and a stuttering Jared leads us to his car I open the back door to the car and I sit there with Mel.

Ian looks back at us every so often but I don't know what that means I don't really go on dates.

**Ian's POV**

Wanda looks amazing but not the way Mel dose she has her own way of looking good.

I keep looking back at her and every single time i do she catches me in the act .

When we get to the diner i sit opposite her and we start talking Mel and Jared hold the chat.

Until I start to talk

'' So Wanda why do you have news headlines on your jacket"

She looks at me like i have scared her and just shrugs.

i'm starting to think that we both got set up just because Mel and Jared could go out.

In the end me and Wanda both sit in the back of the car.

"i think we got set up do you?" i ask her she nods

"yeah me to but at least there happy"

"by the way you look amazing" i'm gonna scare her again

She looks at me a blushes.

when we get to there house we say good bye and make our way to my house and i crash on the sofa.

I wake up at 6:23 who dose that but any way I really want to get to school and see wand-

WAIT NO I DONT WE GOT SET UP SHE MUST HATE ME FOR WHEN I MADE FUN OF HER!

When i get to school I walk around looking for someone but i'm not sure who well i know who but I'm not admitting that to anyone not even my self.

I see lacy annoying some girl i come over to look at who it is then i realise its wanda when i walk over lacy starts to act like she's just checking if wanda is ok how pathetic is that i tug lacy by her wrist and pull her away from poor wanda

" what the hell were you doing to her "

"I was sorting that freak out''

she looks at me with evil eyes

"why"

"you two went out last night" i'm so confused

"and"

"your way out of her leage but i don't understand why you would even like to look at that ugh"

I just walk away.


End file.
